1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 37 11 682 A1 discloses an air guiding device for cooling air for a vehicle brake, in which a fresh air flow that has entered at an inflow cross section of a guiding duct can be supplied to an associated braking device and to a forced ventilation heat exchanger. The cooling air supplied to the braking device is formed substantially by the outlet air flow downstream of the heat exchanger.
It is the object of the invention to provide an air guiding device in a front end part of a motor vehicle, via which an outlet air flow of a cooling unit can be used at the same time to cool a wheel brake.